We Belong Together
by Twilightlova20
Summary: It has been years after Renessmee was born. Leah and Jake are dating.But what happens when an old friend moves back to La Push and she brings her family with her? Will more people find out about the pack? Will friendships grow? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Leah's POV**

Things have been going great. I have the perfect boyfriend and I am finally happy again. But it reminds me of how happy I was with Sam. He's my ex- boyfriend now and the alpha of the wolves. Well him and Jacob are.

Everything went downhill towards the end of my relationship with Sam. My cousin Emily came to visit and Sam broke up with me for her. Sam imprinted on her. So that means he has a connection with her. A very strong one. We had a strong connection too. But I think that his connection with Emily was stronger then the one he had with me.

I was so unhappy after he broke up with me. I felt a lone and I felt more a lone when my dad died shortly after. A few people in the pack imprinted after Sam did. I still don't really understand about imprinting. But I hope I do soon. I wonder if I will ever imprint on someone.

I finally opened my heart again. Jacob Black. Jake and I have a stronger connection then Sam and I ever had. I am a lot happier too. Jake and I are perfect for each other and this time I am sure of it.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Ring! Ring!

Wow, I wonder who could be calling this early in the morning? I was home alone. My mom went grocery shopping I think and Leah woke me up at 9:00 am to tell me she was going for a walk down at the beach. As I walked into the kitchen in my pajamas, I looked at the clock. Wow. It's later than I thought. It's 11:00 am. Leah has been gone fore 2 hours.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. I was still half asleep. I was on patrol for 2 hours last night with Quil and Jarred.

"Oh my gosh. Seth? Is that you?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Um, yeah this is, but who-" I didn't get to finish because I just remembered.

"Chelsea?"

"Yup. Hey at least you remember me" Chelsea said in a mocking tone then continued to say something.

"I was wondering if you could tell Leah that I am moving back to La Push."

I was surprised and excited. I always kind of had a little crush on Chelsea's younger sister Maddy. Maddy is my age.

"OMG, What you are? That's great news. Leah will be so happy to here that. And yes I will tell her but I got to go and I'm guessing by the loud shouting you do too?" I replied.

"Yeah. Bye Seth see you soon."

"Bye Chelsea." I hung up the phone. I ran back upstairs to wake Leah up and tell her but she wasn't in her room. I pulled out my cell phone and called her.

**_So what did you think? Please review. :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Leah's POV**

_F__lashback_

"Leah, I need a change. I don't want to be with you anymore," Sam said to me.

"W-what do you mean? I'm not good enough for you? You don't love me anymore?" I asked him while I was trying not to cry.

"No, no, I do love you. But I love someone else too." I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about.

"Who? Emily?" I asked him trying not to shout.

He refused to look at me.

"I can't believe this! Emily! She is supposed to be my cousin. She's like a sister to me. How could she do this to me?" I yelled.

"It's not her fault. Or yours. It's mine. I just love her very strongly."

"What do you mean? I thought you imprinted on me."

Again, Sam wouldn't look at me. So that was then when I knew he lied.

"I can't believe you lied to me! You imprinted on her!"

"Leah-"

"No! No!" I yelled louder at him. I had a flood of tears coming down my face.

"Forget about me! Go have fun with your new girlfriend!"

"Leah!"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled as I ran away towards my house.

"LEAH!" Sam called after me.

_End of flashback_

"Leah?"

I looked around surprised and I found a very worried Jacob looking at me. I was staring off into the ocean for so long that I guess I didn't hear Jacob walk up. I wonder how long I have standing on the beach. And then I realized I was crying. Not just a little, a lot. Crap. Now I will have say I am crying over Sam.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Jake asked me worriedly. He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms instantly.

"Leah, talk to me" he said when he knew I wasn't going to say anything. What am I supposed to say? Jake knows the person I was when Sam ended things with me. But he doesn't know I still think about it sometimes. I don't want him to think that since I still think about Sam that I don't love him. I do love him, a lot. I don't know what I should say to him.

I felt a warm finger pull my chin up to look at him. I tried to turn away but then he put both hands on my face and I couldn't turn my head away. Even though we are both wolves, he is still stronger.

"C'mon Leah, talk to me," Jake whispered. I moved away from him and went to sit down on the warm sand. I closed my eyes to block everything out. I felt him sit down beside me. I knew I was going to have to tell him what was wrong sooner or later.

I opened my eyes and I looked at Jake and made a fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong. I just went on a morning walk" I told him. It was half true. I am on a morning walk.

"Leah, it's 12:00pm in the afternoon. Seth told me you have been gone for about 3 hours" he replied looking me straight in the eyes. I could tell he wasn't going to by my fake smile. He knows me too well.

I tried to think of a believable excuse and I tried the only one I could think of.

"I just lost track of time Jake. That's all. It doesn't mean I am upset if I am gone for longer than I am supposed to be. Would you please believe me?"

"Well I would, but Leah I know you so well. I know that you are lying. So I don't believe you because there is something you are not telling me and you are not getting up until you tell me" Jake told me with no hint of a smile on his face.

I tried to think of what to say. I realized I wasn't going to get away with not telling him.

Jake pulled me onto his lap and hugged me to his chest. I could now tell he was truly worried. The only other person he pulled onto his lap before was Bella.

"Leah, what's going on?" He asked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Jacob's POV**

I could tell she was deciding whether or not to tell me. I have got to make her tell me. Not forcefully but I want her to tell me. I might have to keep asking and asking her until she talks.

I pulled her face back up to look at me. I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"You _are_ going to tell me what's wrong" I told her while looking her straight in the eyes. I saw in her eyes that she knew I wasn't going to give up until she told me.

**Leah's POV**

I could tell he was getting annoyed. He's my boyfriend. He deserves to know. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I was just thinking about the day that Sam broke up with me, and before you ask me why, I just want to say that I don't know. I was on a morning walk when Seth called me and told me that Chelsea is moving back and I just felt like being by myself for a while."

Wow I can't believe I just admitted that to him. It felt good though. I could see he was taking all what I just said in. I'm nervous to hear what he says.

"Please, please tell me that rest Leah. You can trust me, I promise" Jake told me softly. I think he saw that I had tears coming down from my eyes again. I quickly wiped them away.

"I know, I do trust you Jake. So I will continue for you. You deserve to know. I guess I just felt like being by myself because I realized how things will be different when Chelsea comes back. I was remembering how bitter and unhappy I was when Sam broke up with me and how she wasn't really there for me because she had to move. And I guess I am afraid that all the hurt and memories are going to come back and I don't want them too. I don't think I would be able to handle it. I love you Jake and I didn't want to tell you any of this because I don't want you to think I still love Sam like I did before. I don't. I love you" I explained to him.

"I know you don't Leah. I was there during that dark time in your life so you can't think I wouldn't understand because believe me Leah, I do understand" Jake said to me. When he said that I suddenly felt a whole new feeling of love inside me for Jake. I also felt a lot more safer than I ever felt before.

I started crying and I hugged Jake hard and begged him not to let go.

"Don't worry, I won't. I love you" He replied softly to me.

"I love you too" I said emotionally. And he pressed his lips softly to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chelsea's POV**

Trees and a bunch of dirt roads was all that we were passing as my family and I were heading back to La Push. It has been so long since I have been here. I can't wait to see Leah and Seth again.

Sitting beside me, my younger sister Maddy was talking on and on about Jake. She had a huge crush on him before we moved away. Jeez she is being more annoying then usual.

"Maddy, I am telling you this as your older sister, you won't have a chance with Jake. He is with Leah now and I support them" I told her seriously.

"I know, but just maybe..." Maddy replied all hopeful. Our brother Max just rolled his eyes at Maddy.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

HONK! HONK!

I ran outside and Chelsea's parents were pulling into our driveway. Seth ran outside behind me and we both ran towards the car, just as Chelsea literally jumped out of the car and threw herself at me to give me a hug.

"OMG! I am so glad to see you! Look at your hair!" I started screaming.

"I missed you so much!" Chelsea replied to me and Seth.

I looked around to see Chelsea's older brother Max and her younger sister Chelsea standing behind her.

"Maddy is that you? Max?" I exclaimed as Maddy and Max came over to me and Seth to give us hugs.

"Hey Leah, hey Seth, we are going to our house but we figured that Chelsea would want to see you right away," Chelsea's parents explained from inside the car.

"Okay, that's awesome. Thanks!"

They pulled into the drive just as someone came into few.

"Leah?"

We all looked towards the voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Leah's POV**

Sam stepped into few. I looked at Chelsea to see what her reaction would be like. She just had a plain look on her face. But by the look on Sam's face I could tell he wanted to ask something.

"Umm... hey Sam. What are you doing here?" I asked him nervously. But why am I nervous? He doesn't scare me.

"Can we talk Leah? It's important," Sam asked me.

Oh god! Now I am kind of scared. The last time he said it was important, he wanted to talk about how sorry he was about imprinting.

I nodded my head at Chelsea, Seth, Maddy and Max and they all followed Seth inside. I walked towards the beach with Sam following close behind me. What could he want? This must be important, he has that look.

I was starting to get annoyed at him. He wasn't speaking.

I spun around to look at him.

"What Sam? Just tell me what you want to tell me." He could probably tell that I was annoyed. I guess my bitter side was starting to come out at him as I was beginning to get annoyed.

He took a deep breath.

"Okay, you know how Chelsea's back now right? She doesn't know about the pack right? Like she doesn't know any of us are wolves?" Sam kept on asking me.

I was totally confused. How could he think I would tell her? How could he not trust me?

"No Sam, she doesn't know about wolves. Why are you asking?"

"Because she will be hanging around you and she has her sister and brother. They may see or hear things. So we have to be very careful."

"I know," I said a little annoyed.

"Okay, we are having a meeting tonight. At me and Emily's at 8:00pm. So make sure Chelsea doesn't stay at your house late," Sam said before leaving.

"Okay I'll be there and I'll tell Seth. See you later. Bye!" I called after him.

"Bye!" He called back.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Hey Seth, do you want to hang out tonight? Me, you, Leah and Chelsea?" Max asked me.

"Um... Max, Leah is dating Jake," I pointed out to him.

"I know, invite him. And Embry and Quil too. So what do you say?" Max asked me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. I saw that Leah sent me a text.

It said.....

**_Hey.... there's a meeting at Sam's house tonight. 8:00pm. We all have to be there. _**

I looked up at the text a little surprised.

"Um, we can't. Leah and I have to do some stuff for our mom. We should be back around like 10:00pm," I lied.

"That's okay," Chelsea said as she and Maddy were walking up behind Max.

I nodded.

"See you later," Maddy replied walking past me to the front door.

"Bye," I said as I closed the front door. I wonder what the meeting is about tonight. I guess that's why Sam wanted to talk to Leah. He probably wanted me to stay with Chelsea, Max and Maddy. I hope the meeting isn't about the Cullen family again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jacob's POV**

"Wee!"

Renessmee is really enjoying spending time with me. I guess I'm glad she hasn't listening to the blond bloodsucker. Hopefully she has more of Bella's brain than the other bloodsucker's- Edward's.

"Hey Nessie, we have to get back to your dad now," I told her as I lifted her off the swing. Holy, she's growing fast.

"Aw, okay. Say hi to Leah for me." She gave me a big bear hug, then ran off into her house.

"Hello Jacob."

I turned to see Edward standing behind me. Bella was standing beside him.

I just stared at them.

" I hear you have old friends moving back. Or that Leah does," Edward stated.

I was a little confused on why he would want to know. Or why he would even care.

I guess that Edward could see that I wasn't going to answer him. So he decided to continue to speak. Great. I wish he would just get to the point.

"I just want to make sure that your pack aren't going to expose us. Do they know about your pack?" Edward asked.

Okay, now I was annoyed.

"First of all, it's me and Sam's pack. Also, do you think I am stupid? We wouldn't expose you guys or ourselves," I replied trying to control my anger. I could see that Edward thought that over.

"Okay, we just wanted to be sure Jake. Maybe you shouldn't be around Renessmee right now," Bella said to me.

That did it.

"Nessie is apart of me now. I'm not going to date her or marry her. I am just going to be like her big brother. So don't you even dare say that maybe I shouldn't be around her," I almost yelled.

I turned and ran off. I had to get back before the meeting anyway. I felt my close rip off. Crap. Now I have to go back to my house to get another pair of shorts.

"_Hey Jake," I regonized Quils voice in my head. _

_ "Quil? Hey."_

_ "Do you know what this meeting is about?"_

_ "Um, yeah. Leah told me it's about Chelsea and her family moving back."_

_ "Really? Oh, that explains it."_

_ "Yeah... But I think that I also have another problem. I think that Maddy used to have a crush on me. I just hope that she got over it. She's so much younger then me and I think that she's just too annoying."_

_ "True. I'm sure she got over it. You sure that's all that is bothering you?"_

_ "Well, Edward and Bella said to me that maybe I shouldn't be around Nessie because of Chelsea, Maddy and Max. They could follow me."_

_ "Wow... but they know you can't do that right? You imprinted on her. It's weird how imprinting goes. But he knows that you only want to be like a brother to her, right?"_

_ "Yeah..."_

_ I then felt another voice in my head. It was Jarred. _

_ "Quil, Jake. It's almost 8:00pm. C'mon you guys need to get another pair of shorts still. I do too. So hurry up. _

_ "Fine," Quil and I thought at the same time. _

I ran towards the end of the forest until I could see my house. I phrased back to my human form.

"Hey dad... I just have to get changed into shorts then head over to Sam's," I said as my dad wheeled himself into the front hallway.

"Okay...I guess you guys will have to be extra careful now."

"Yeah, I know," I called as I hurried into my room to put shorts on. I said bye to my dad as I ran outside into the night towards Sam's house.

I have a weird feeling that this meeting tonight isn't going to go well at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**Sam's POV**

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen. My beautiful wife, Emily, was baking cookies for the pack. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"We have to talk about how we are going to deal with Chelsea and her siblings," I annoyed. I was pretty sure that I saw Leah roll her eyes.

"C'mon Sam, they're not a threat to us. They aren't like going to follow us around all the time," Jake replied.

"True. But you, Seth and Leah are the closest friends they have. You will have to be extra careful not to get mad around them," I replied while glancing at Leah, who was sitting beside Jake at the kitchen table. I find it weird that they are dating but I want her to be happy. And Jake. I broke Leah's heart. She deserves to be happy.

"We know Sam, and Leah already told you that earlier today. You should have just listened to her. It would have saved us this meeting," Jake told me.

"I did. I also wanted to let the rest of you know."

Okay, well some of us also want to get home and get to bed," Embry pointed out.

"Fine. Good-night then you guys." I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Jake insisted on walking me home. Well me and Seth.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there," I told Jake.

"Your welcome Lee Lee," he said as he walked us to the front door. Seth went inside as Jake pulled me close to kiss me.

"I love you, see you tomorrow."

I smiled.

"I love you too," I said as I walked inside my house and closed the door.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I followed Leah and Seth tonight. I found it weird how Seth's voice sounded when he told us what he and Leah were doing. Except that he lied. Why would they go to Sam's house?

Everyone was there. Jake, Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily, Jarred, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady. I am a little confused why they would lie. There's a secret they are keeping and I want to know what it is. I am going to play it cool though.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys... sorry I haven't uploading in a while. I just have been busy writing and with homework. **_

_** But here's chapter 8. Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 8

**Chelsea's POV**

"So you and Jacob are dating now?" I asked Leah. We were both in her room with the door shut.

"Yeah. I am so happy. I love him."

"I can tell. I am happy for you and for Jake too," I replied. I think that Jacob's a lot more better for Leah then Sam was.

"So..." Leah started to say. I could tell she wants to ask me something.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Does Maddy still have a crush on Jake?"

I wasn't surprised that she was wondering this. Anyone who has met my sister would know that she tends to have a crush on someone for a long time.

"I don't think she does now. She knows that you are with him now. Besides she's younger than him," I told her truthfully.

"I was just wondering. Hey, how about we go down to the beach. I want to get out of my house," Leah said probably trying to distract herself.

"Sure," I told her. I love the beach in La Push.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was stuck doing a bunch of stuff for my dad. I wanted to see Leah. I haven't spend time with her a lot lately. But my dad asked me to do some chores outside the house and since I know he can't do them, I knew I should.

It's weird I have been walking around for like 20 minutes and it feels like I have been followed everywhere. But every time I look nobody is behind me. I know for a fact that everyone in the pack is busy doing something today. So they wouldn't be wasting their time following me around.

Just then I head a loud rusting sound in the bushes behind me.

I turned around just in time to see Maddy jump into the bushes. Oh no. I hope she is just playing a game with someone, I though as I head back into my house.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I hate lying to Chelsea. But I have to. I will be in so much trouble if I told her, I thought as we headed towards the beach.

"Hey Leah!" I heard someone call behind us. I turned around and saw Embry running towards Chelsea and I.

"Hey Embry. You remember Chelsea, right?"

"Yeah. Hey," he said. He had a weird look in his eyes.

"Are you going to Sam's tonight?" Embry asked me. It took me a second to realize he was asking me if there's a meeting.

"No, I'm not," I told him. I gave him the same weird look back.

"Okay, Sam just wanted to know. See you later."

Embry walked away towards Quil's house.

Chelsea turned to me confused.

"Why did he just ask you if you are going to Sam's house?"

Great. I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Um, it's nothing. My mom wanted me to get something from Emily but she went over and got it herself," I lied.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy writing upcoming chapters. But finally, here is chapter 9 for everyone. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter 9

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake, everything alright?" my dad asked me. He doesn't usually ask me that question. Usually when something's wrong with me it's usually about the pack or the vampires.

"Yup," I answered him. I'm surprised he even noticed me with the ball game on.

DING! DONG!

I walked to the front door to open it. Maybe Leah came over.

Or not.

Maddy was standing at the door. I tried to sound nicer than my moody self.

"Hey Maddy. What do you have there?" I asked her. She had this small package in her hands. And I was afraid to ask who it was for. Usually I like getting gifts. But not when the person giving them to me could have a major crush on me. I was still creeped out from earlier today.

"It's for you," she said handing me the package.

"Oh."

I opened it and it was a movie. A romance movie. And also a rose.

Oh god.

"Um Maddy, can we talk?" I asked her. I had to tell her I'm not into her.

"Sure," she said to me. She must not know what I am about to say. She just looked kind of confused. Or happy. I don't know. I didn't say anything because I looked up and saw Leah standing there. She turned and walked away. The look on her face reminded me somehow of the look on Bella's face when she had to choose between me or the bloodsucker (Edward).

* * *

**Leah's POV **

I hope I am just over reacting. But this has happened before to me. I started jogging to my house. I wanted to get there as fast as possible. I really didn't want to talk to Jake right now.

"Leah, hi."

I looked up to see Max coming towards me. He must have been waiting for Seth. Oh well, I need the company anyway.

"Max, want to come inside and watch some t.v or something?"

"Sure," he replied. He seemed happy that I asked him in. We both walked into the living room and it appears that I am home alone. I decided to start talking first. The awkward silence was starting to get annoying.

"So why did you come over so late?" I asked him. I was curious. I thought he would know where Seth was.

"I came over to see if your brother was here. But I guess he's not."

"Yeah, he's not."

He knows Seth is busy. Jeez... what is up with him and Maddy? At least Chelsea is the only normal one. Well, hopefully.

"Where's Jake tonight?" Max asked me. I was surprised that he would ask me that. Should I tell him that his younger sister is at his house doing who knows what?

"He's right here," a voice said behind me. I jumped off the couch to see Jacob standing behind us. I wonder how long he was there. I almost forgot that Jake has never even met Max before. He's only met Maddy and Chelsea.

"Hey man. You must be Jacob. I've heard a lot about you," Max said as he held his hand out. I could tell Jake was trying to keep his cool. He just glared at Max.

Max dropped his hand.

"I should be going," Max said nervously. He could probably sense the tension.

"Bye," he said as he practically ran out the door while closing it behind him.

Then there was just me and Jacob left in the living room. There was so many things I wanted and didn't want to say.

"Jake can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked him quietly. I didn't want to talk about it just yet. I could tell that he was considering it.

"Okay. You can come with me to see Nessie tomorrow," he replied. He left the house quietly. Leaving me alone in my house.

* * *

_**Please review!! :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Leah's POV**

It was so awkward in the car beside Jake. I was so nervous this morning. I know he's probably mad at me but I have a right to be mad at him to. But he probably wants to explain about Maddy. I was so busy thinking that I didn't realize we had stopped in front of the Cullen's house.

"Jake!" I heard a little voice yell. Or more like a high pitched voice. I looked and saw Nessie running towards the car. She stopped and looked at me.

"Hi Leah," she said to me. She wasn't used to me coming along with Jake. I don't usually come with him. Even though I spent many weeks with the Cullens, they are still not my favourite people.

I got out of the car and gave her a little hug. Eww. I can't stand the leech smell. Even if she's half human, she still has the leech smell all over her. I looked up and saw Jake staring at me. I gave him a small smile.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I opened the door to find Maddy standing there. I called her last night to ask if she wanted to hang out. She is cute and I am interested in her.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go down to the beach and have a picnic," I told her. Hopefully she won't think it's corny or anything.

"Uh, sure. If you want," she told me.

"Okay. I have to be back around 3:00pm," I replied. There's a meeting outside of Sam and Emily's for whoever can be there.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't think of what to say to Leah. I could tell Renessmee thought something was wrong.

"Hey Nessie, is your dad home?" Leah asked her. I looked at her in surprise. She never wants to talk to the bloodsucker. Nessie looked surprise too.

"Um yeah he is inside," she said.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few minutes," she told me.

Leah walked towards the house. I was debating whether or not for me and Nessie to follow her.

**Leah's POV**

I walked into the Cullen's house to find him at the piano. He seemed to be the only one in the room.

"Hello Leah," Edward greeted me. I forgot he could smell me. Edward stopped playing the piano to look at me.

"Um, hi. I just wanted to tell you that Jacob loves spending time with Renessmee. Everything is fine with my friends coming back. They don't suspect anything. So Jake's going to be here with Renessmee, whether you like it or not. Because that's how imprinting works. You can't be away from the person that you imprint on for long. Besides he's going to be like a brother," I explained to Edward.

Edward just looked at me.

"Daddy!" I turned to see Nessie running in with Jake right behind her.

"Um Leah, we should get going," Jake told me. I nodded at Edward and Nessie as we left the house and headed towards Jake's car. This was going to be a long car ride home.

* * *

**_What does everyone think is going to happen during the car ride home? _**

**_Please review! :)  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

**Seth's POV**

I was sitting on the sand with Maddy , eating peanut butter and jam sandwiches. Maddy got a huge smile on her face as she gazed down at the ocean. She got up and ran halfway down the beach to the water and she jumped in. I got up and ran after her, slowly so I wouldn't phrase. I jumped in after her laughing. When she turned around to splash me, I looked at her and I got this weird feeling inside of me. All of a sudden, it feels like she is apart of me.

I looked at the time on my phone, 2:55pm. Oh crap. I had 5 minutes to get Maddy home and get to Sam and Emily's.

"Maddy! Maddy!" I called after her. She swam over to me.

"Maddy, I should get you home," I told her.

"Fine, I had a great time," she told me happily.

I smiled. For some reason it was killing me to leave her. I had a feeling I knew what was happening. Maybe I'll ask Jake about it later.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Jake, I'm sorry. I was just mad that you were with Maddy. I shouldn't hae invited Max in," I told Jake honestly. We were just pulling into his driveway. Once we stopped, he turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry too. I was just telling Maddy that I am not interested in her," he told me. I was relived.

"I guess I just got jealous," I told him as we got out of the car and started walking towards Sam's house.

"It's okay. We both shouldn't have been jealous."

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I just saw Leah and Jake walk by. They are heading towards Sam's house. I am getting really tired of Leah lying to me. What are they doing? I hate being lied too. I am getting suspicious of what Leah is doing.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"I just want to let you know who is on patrol together," I announced as the pack gathered in me and Emily's front yard.

"Jarred, Seth, you're on patrol tonight. Jake, Embry, you are tomorrow. Leah, Quil, you are the night after. Paul, Brady, you are after them and me and Colling are after you," I told them.

I thought I saw a movement from around the forest. It seems that nobody else heard it. I looked up just in time to see Chelsea jump into the woods. She was watching us, I realized as everyone started to head home. I noticed Leah walking by herself. I ran to catch up to her.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Chelsea was watching us."

I turned to see Sam standing behind me. I stopped and walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I hope he is lying. I don't want Chelsea to find out I am a wolf. I don't know what she would think of me.

"I mean she was hiding in the bushes around the woods. I saw her."

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I know. She must have followed you and Jake here. We all need to be careful that she doesn't see any of us phrase or hear us talking. You can't tell her anything. No matter what."

As much as I didn't want him to be right, I knew he was right.

"I know," I said to him. I stood there while Sam started giving me some more excused Seth and I could use to tell Chelsea. Soon everyone who stayed in the front yard had left and I decided that I had more than enough excuses to tell Chelsea.

"I should go. Thanks for the help Sam," I said to him. I turned to walk down the road.

"Bye!" he called after me.

"Bye!" I called behind me as I walked home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Leah's POV**

When I got home, I found Jake waiting for me on the couch. Sitting beside him was Seth. I knew something was wrong. Jake had a worried look on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them trying to sound casual. Jake just looked at me.

"Umm…. I -," Seth started to say but he was interrupted by Jake.

"Seth imprinted."

I was shocked. Who could he have imprinted on? I looked at Seth with so many questions to ask.

"What? When? Who?" I asked him.

"At the beach."

So this was today that this had happened.

"But who?" I asked still a little confused.

"Maddy."

I was more shocked. And still confused. If it's Maddy, then why does Jake have worry written all over his face still.

"Um, that's great. It's good that it's someone that you know," I told him. I turned to Jake.

"What's wrong?" I asked him getting straight to the point. I didn't care that Seth was in the room. I hate people keeping things from me.

Jake looked up at me.

"Nothing," he replied.

"You know I don't like people lying to me, " I said.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy," Seth said walking out of the room.

Jake stood up to leave.

"I'm not lying to you Leah. I should go."

I was getting annoyed.

"Fine. See you late."

"Bye," he said. Jake came over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then he walked to the front door and I heard him close it behind him.

What is going on? It seemed like he was upset that Seth imprinted on Maddy. What if he's cheating on me? Or what if he was thinking about it? My thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door. I walked to the door and was surprised to open it and find Chelsea standing there looking a little mad.

**Chelsea's POV**

I was mad. Simple as that. Leah blew me off twice to go to Sam's. And she lied about it both times. I know that Sam saw me and told Leah so she better be able to give me the truth.

"Hey Chels- ," Leah started to say but I cut her off.

"Why was everyone at Sam's? And why have you been lying?" I asked her. Leah looked startled.

"I didn't lie," she said to me.

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me Leah!" I yelled.

She wouldn't answer me.

"Tell me!" I yelled again.

"I can't tell you," she replied quietly but firmly.

"Fine then, lie to me. Right now we aren't friends anymore! So don't even bother talking to me. Oh wait, you already don't!" I yelled. I turned and walked away leaving Leah stunned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chelsea's POV**

Maybe I was a little harsh. Wait. What am I saying? No I wasn't. I have a right to know what my friend is hiding. I looked ahead and found myself at Embry's house. Maybe he will tell me what's going on.

I knocked on his door. He opened it a few seconds later looking surprised to see me.

"Hey Chelsea. What's up?" Embry asked me.

"What is everyone hiding from me?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Embry just looked at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. Tell me," I demanded.

"Chelsea, I can't tell you," Embry told me.

"You know what....whatever. Bye," I turned and walked away. Everything has changed so much. Everyone has changed. I hate it. Ugh. I am so pissed off.

**Leah's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling confused and a little upset. I walked outside and I phrased when I got into the forest. Ugh. I hate carrying clothes in my mouth. I felt voices in my head. Sam and Embry.

"_Hey you guys," I thought. _

_ "Oh hey Leah," Sam thought back. He continued thinking, "Chelsea tried to get Embry to tell her what we are hiding." _

_ "I know. We got into a fight. She doesn't want to be my friend. She is really mad at me," I thought. _

_ "She was mad at me too. When I wouldn't tell her, she stormed off, " Embry thought. _

_ "Leah, I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you," Sam thought. _

_ "I know. I just wish I had someone to talk to," I thought. _

_ "How about you go and talk to Emily. I know she wants to see you," Sam suggested. _

_ "Okay. I miss her," I thought back. _

I phrased back to my human form and got changed. I walked towards Emily's. When I got there, she was happy to see me. She told me to come in.

"Leah, what's up?" she asked me as I followed her into the living room.

"Um, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Of course."

We sat down on the couch.

"Do you think that Jake loves me?" I asked.

Emily looked surprised.

"Yeah, of course he does. Leah, where is this coming from?"

"Well Seth imprinted on Maddy and Jake looked worried. Maddy used to have a crush on him. What if Jake likes Maddy?"

"Jake loves you Leah. I see it in his eyes. Maddy is Seth's age. She's too young. And really, Seth imprinted?"

"Yeah. But that's not the point. You really think that he's not cheating on me," I asked her.

"Yes Leah. He isn't the type of guy who would cheat on you. You should go and talk to him."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Emily. I missed talking to you," I told her as I stood up.

"I've missed you too. I'm glad to see you happy."

Emily stood up and gave me a hug.

I smiled.

"Well, I think that Jake's at the beach," I told her.

I walked towards the front door.

"Go talk to him."

"I will. Thanks," I said as I closed the door. I left the house and headed towards the beach.

**Jacob's POV**

"Maddy, I just don't like you. I love Leah and I don't like you in that way. I want to be friends," I told Maddy.

We were sitting on the sand at the beach. I was nervous when I called Maddy to ask her to meet me. But I know I had to let her know. It was starting to get late and I couldn't put this off any longer. Especially since Seth imprinted on her.

"You don't? But I thought-" Maddy said.

"I know. But I don't I love Leah and I have never liked you in that way Maddy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I just wanted to believe you did. But I'm starting to like Seth. I realized this at the beach yesterday," Maddy said to me.

I was surprised but also happy at the same time.

"That's great!" I said happily. This is going better then I thought.

"Jake?"

Oh no. I turned my head around to find Leah standing behind me. With tears in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

**Jacob's POV**

"Leah?" I said nervously. She just kept on looking at me, then at Maddy, then back at me.

"I was just coming to talk to you. But I see that you are already busy," she said trying to stay calm.

"Leah, I-" I started to say.

"Whatever," Leah replied running off. I jumped up and ran after her, leaving Maddy alone on the beach.

"Leah! Wait!" I shouted. She ran faster as she got closer to her house. I ran faster to catch up with her. I was determined to explain everything to her. She ran up to her porch. Just as she was about to run to the front door, I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Leah, you have to let me explain."

She yanked her arm away.

"Leah. Please? Wait what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

She wouldn't look at me as we stood on her porch.

"It doesn't matter. Looks like I was right," she replied as she walked in her house. She slammed the door and turned off the porch light. Leaving me in the darkness.

**Leah's POV**

I woke up the next morning with dark circles under my eyes. I haven't got much sleep lately. Especially last night. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said wishing that I didn't. What if it was Jake at the door. But luckily the door opened to reveal Seth.

"Jake wants to talk to you. He's downstairs."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him. Tell him to go away."

Seth gave me a sympathetic look.

"C'mon Leah. Jake wants to explain things."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Okay, fine," Seth said giving up. He closed my door and I heard him running down the stairs. Then a minute later I heard the front door close. I got up and got dressed into some old ripped clothes. I have patrol with Quil today. I grabbed some extra clothes and ran downstairs and out the door.

I headed towards the forest.

I was already upset enough, so it was easy to phrase. I felt my clothes ripping. I picked up my extra clothes with my mouth.

_"Ugh. I hate carrying these in my mouth," I thought._

_ "Yeah, tell me about it," Quil thought. _

_ "Oh. Hey."_

I guess he phrased before me.

_"Sam is so overreacting a little isn't he."_

_ "I know, right?"_

_ "So…I talked to Jake," Quil thought. _

_ "Quil, I'm not talking to him."_

_ "I know. But we all know that your tough girl act was just an act to hide your pain about Sam," Quil thought._

_ "Maybe it was. So?"_

_ "So, Jake would never want to hurt you like Sam did."_

Just then I felt someone else phrase. It was Jake.

_"Leah, you need to listen," Quil thought. _

_ "Leah, please," Jake thought as he pleaded. I ran off. _

I phrased back to my human form and I put my clothes back on. I left Quil by himself on patrol. Oh well. Jake can help him. I really don't care if I get in trouble. I walked towards Emily and Sam's. I was hoping that Emily was there. I really want to talk to her about what happened last night. I looked around and saw Paul and Jarred walking towards the corner store. Probably hungry as always, I thought as I walked up the porch steps. I knocked but nobody answered.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself. I decided that I was going to wait. I got nothing better to do. Except patrol. But Jake's there so I am not going back to patrolling. I took a seat on the porch steps. I can't believe Jake expects me to just listen to him. He can be so like Sam sometimes.

I looked up to see Sam walking towards me. Oh great. He's probably going to yell at me for not being on patrol.

"Waiting for Emily?"

"Um…yeah. Look I know I'm supposed to be on patrol but-."

"It's okay. I know what happened last night. Jake was thinking about it," he replied.

"Oh. Thanks. Do you know when Emily will be back?" I asked smiling.

"No. She is visiting an old friend for the day."

My smile disappeared.

"Oh."

He could probably notice my disappointment.

"But you can talk to me."

I wasn't sure if I should.

"Um, I'm not-," I began to say but he interrupted me.

"Please? I won't tell anyone. I promise. You can trust me."

I looked at him. He walked closer and sat and beside me.

"You know Sam, it hurt a lot when you broke up with me," I said.

He looked at me.

"And it hurt when you imprinted on Emily and married her. But I never hated Emily," I continued.

"Do you hate me?" Sam asked.

That question caught me off guard. I never actually thought about whether or not I hated Sam. I thought about it before I answered.

"No. I don't hate you Sam," I told him honestly.

"I guess it was just too hard to talk to you after everything that has happened," I said.

Sam nodded.

"I know. I never meant to hurt you but I would have either way," he said.

I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If I continued to date you after I imprinted on Emily, then you would have eventually got hurt. But I also hurt you by breaking up with you," he explained.

"I know. I guess I didn't realize that at first. I'm sorry I was suck a pain to all of you. It was just hard to be around you and everyone. Everyone was always feeling sorry. For me. Especially after I became a wolf," I admitted.

"I understand. And I understand how you are feeling about Jake. But don't you think you should let him explain?"

I thought about that.

"No. I know what I saw. I don't want to feel this pain again. I can't take it."

"Okay. But you might feel better if you talk to him."

"No! I'm sorry Sam, but I'm not going to talk to him."

"I guess I understand. But I will always be there for you Leah. As a friend. We're friends right?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, we are friends. And I'll always be there for you. As a friend, of course."

He smiled.

"Thanks," he said as he gave me a hug.

"I should get home. I need sleep."

"Okay," Sam said.

I headed home as the sun started to set.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Jacob's POV**

"_Hi this is Leah. I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll call you back. BEEP!"_

I got her machine. Again. Ugh. It's almost been a week since she last talked to me. Maybe she'll talk to me at Sam's tonight. She has too.

I pressed redial on my phone.

**Leah's POV**

Ring! Ring! I looked at my phone.

_JACOB_ it said on the screen.

I pressed ignore on my phone. Doesn't he get that I don't want to talk to him.

"Hey Leah! I got great news!" Seth exclaimed as he ran into the living room. I'm glad somebody's having a great day.

"What?" I asked him. I got up to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm dating Maddy!" he said excitedly as he followed me. I stopped in the middle of the kitchen. He can't be dating her. I turned around to face him.

"What! You can't be dating her. She's with Jake. Wait- when did this happen?"

"Today. But we have been hanging out for the last few weeks. And she's not with Jake. She doesn't even like him anymore."

"When did this happen?" I was confused.

"When you saw them at the beach. She realized that Jake really loves you."

"Then why was he at the beach with Maddy? At night? And why didn't he tell me this?"

"He tried but you won't talk to him or return his calls."

I had to admit that he has been wanting to explain everything to me all week.

"Okay, maybe that's true but he still shouldn't have been at the beach with her! What if something happened?"

"But nothing did happen! Jeez Leah. You have to start to trust people."

I had enough of what he was saying. I walked to the door.

"I'm heading over to Sam's now. See you there," I replied closing the door behind me. I thought about what Seth said as I walked along the dirt road towards Sam and Emily's. I know Seth is right. I have a problem with trusting people. It's just hard.

I opened the door to the house to find most of the pack there. They were all in the kitchen eating the muffins that Emily had on the table. Everyone looked at me. Sam, Emily, Paul, Jarred, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin....and Jake. Seth walked in the kitchen behind me. I walked to the table and sat down beside Quil. Jake kept on staring at me . He was leaning against the wall. Beside him stood Seth. I usut ignored them and looked at Sam, who was getting ready to speak.

"Paul, Jarred, shut up. So you guys, Jake and I have been thinking. Since the Cullens aren't a problem for us and there aren't anymore vampires coming to town that we know of, we think that we will stop doing extra patrol," Sam said to us. I was glad. I need to get more sleep anyways. Sam continued.

"We are also having a but of a problem with Chelsea. She is stating to suspect something . She is already not speaking to Leah and now Embry too. Also now Seth's dating Maddy."

I suddenly felt the full force of Jake's eyes on me.

"It's my fault. I keep telling her lie after lie and Seth really likes Maddy," I spoke up.

"It's no ones fault. What can you do? We can't tell her," Jake replied then looked at Seth. "And Seth, I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, well I'm Chelsea's best friend. I shouldn't have to lie to her. I don't about the rest of you, but I don't like lying to people," I said looking at Jake. Okay, I guess that was a little harsh.

"We don't either Leah. But we have too," Sam replied. He could probably tell that my comment was mostly towards Jacob.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll keep lying to her. Can I please go now?" I asked Sam. He nodded. Everyone started heading home before I stood up. Just as I did stand up, Jake came over and touched my arm.

"Can we talk?" he asked me. I wasn't ready to hear what he had to say yet.

"Nope."

I hurried to catch up with Seth.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys...sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy writing upcoming chapters. _**

**_AN: There is only 4 more chapters left of this story. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 16

**Chelsea's POV**

Maybe I shouldn't have got mad at Leah like I did. Now I have no one to hang out with. But I shouldn't have to deal with this. I stood here staring out at the ocean for I don't even know how long. I looked behind me towards a house and I noticed Embry standing nearby. He kept on staring at me. He had a weird look in his eyes. Like a new kind of happiness or something. I don't know. It is kind of creepy. Just then he noticed me looking at him. He quickly turned around and jogged off. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something weird is going on.

**Jacob's POV**

I need to talk to Leah. She wouldn't talk to me yesterday at Sam's. I keep on thinking about how I am going to explain things as I am walking to her house. I am going to explain thigs today. I noticed her coming out of her house and heading towards her garage. I walked to the garage.

**Leah's POV**

I walked into the garage. We don't even own a car. Nobody on La Push does. Or at least most of us. We mostly just use the garage for storage and stuff. I came in there looking for my cell phone. I was in here earlier today and left it in here. Where is my phone? There is so much stuff in here. I heard a thud outside and rocks crunching outside. It sounded like someone is walking around. I started to get freaked out. I spotted my phone on a box and quickly grabbed it.

"Hey."

Startled, I turned around to find Jake standing in the doorway. Blocking my way out. I wasn't ready to deal with him just yet.

"Hi," I said not looking at him.

"You need to let me explain Leah."

"I know what I saw."

"No, you don't. You need to know what happened."

No I don't!" I shouted. I ran towards the door trying to push him out of the way.

He grabbed my wrists to stop me.

"Look at me. Look at me Leah."

I looked up at him while trying to get free of his hold. He looked right at me.

"Yes you do. You do need to know what happened. And we are staying in here until you listen."

I stopped trying to fight against his hold. It was pointless.

He let go of my wrists. I moved to go sit on a chair.

"What happened at the beach?" I asked him. The truth was that I really wanted to know. Jake moved to go and sit on the chair beside me.

"I told her to meet me on the beach. I told her I'm not interested in her."

"Wait. I thought you already did that?" I asked. I was confused.

"I didn't get a chance too. Remember you ran off? I was worried about you."

I was embarrassed. How could I believe he was cheating on me?

"Oh. I'm so stupid," I said quietly.

"You're not stupid. Did you think I was cheating on you?"

I didn't want to answer that. I could feel myself blushing. I knew Jake got his answer.

"Leah. How could you think that?"

"I don't know! I'm going crazy. Just with the thing with Sam and Emily. I guess I was thinking the worst," I admitted.

"I understand. So... I noticed you talking to Sam."

"Yeah. I was waiting for Emily but Sam showed up so I talked to him. It was mostly about our break up."

Jacob just nodded. I continued.

"It felt good to finally tell him how I felt. I think I needed that. It's good that we are friends. It will make things easier for the pack without my moody self acting out."

He smiled.

"Leah, we all have a moody self. Also, I think it's great that you talked to Sam. And I think it's also great that you two are friends now," Jake said taking my hand.

I smiled.

"I was wrong to be mad at you. I should have just talked to you about it. And I know that you will never cheat on me. I will never cheat on you either," I told him.

Jake squeezed my hand.

"I understand. I do. Promise to always tell me everything. Good or bad. I love you," he said looking at me.

"I promise. I love you too."

He pulled me over to give me a hug and then to kiss me.

* * *

_**Please review! :) **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Nessie!" I called to her. She was up ahead running. I wanted to talk to her alone today about what's happening lately. I wanted to make her understand so that maybe she and Bella can convince Edward. Like, I usually don't care what Edward thinks of me, but like seriously, I need him to now.

"Yeah Jake?" I heard her call back from up ahead.

"Can we talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked her. I looked at Leah, who was standing beside me. She wanted to come with me to help explain. And we have been trying to spend more time together ever since we talked a few days ago.

Renessmee ran towards us.

"What's up?" she asked looking back and forth between Leah and I.

**Leah's POV**

"Nessie, we just want to talk to you about what I was talking to your dad about. Do you know what I am talking about?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Your friend and her family moved back to La Push and you can't tell them about being a wolf," she told me.

Wow. I didn't know she knew that much.

"Um, yeah. Well, Jake and I are trying to convince you're dad that everything's fine. But we aren't sure if he believes us. Do you believe us?"

Renessmee didn't even need a minute to think.

"I do. I know that you and Jake wouldn't trying to make my dad believe a lie."

"We wouldn't. So could you talk to your dad for us?" I asked her. She really understood what was happening. I looked at Jake, who was just standing beside me silently. I guess he was just letting me have the chance to talk to Renessmee. And I have to admit, she's not that bad. For a half vampire.

"I would but my mom already convinced him. I just wanted to hear what you wanted to say," Renessmee said smiling.

I smiled back.

"Really? Well that was easier than I thought," I said turning to Jake. He looked at Renessmee.

"Nessie, we have to get going. I'm on patrol."

"O-okay. I'll miss you," Renessmee said looking at both of us. I felt touched somehow.

She jumped into Jake's arms to give him a hug and I decided to join in. It may have been a bit smelly for me, hugging a vampire and all, but what could I say? I like Nessie.

**Chelsea's POV**

I was walking along the beach, kicking rocks around, when I noticed Jacob running into the forest. I decided to follow him. I was really curious to what he was going to in the forest. I got to the entrance of the forest just in time to see Jacob taking his clothes off. Before I could look away, he jumped or more like leaped ahead and standing before me was a wolf. The wolf started running through the forest. I turned and ran towards Leah's house. I didn't care that I was mad at her, she had to know what I just saw. I stumbled and almost fell a few times before I ran up the steps to her front door. I started banging on the door.

**Leah's POV**

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

It sounded like someone was trying to knock down the door. Just a few minutes ago, I had been on the phone with Max. I was glad that he understood that we are just friends. I wanted to do it in person but I was afraid of how he would react. I ran to the door and swung it open to find Chelsea standing there almost crying. I thought she was mad at me? Oh my gosh, something must have happened.

"Chelsea what-," I started to say with panic in my voice.

"I saw Jake turn into a wolf!" Chelsea interrupted me. I didn't know what to say. All I knew is that she knew.

"Leah! Jake is a wolf!" Chelsea said again.

I knew I shouldn't be the only one to explain. I stepped outside and closed the door.

"Chelsea, you need to follow me,"I said walking down the steps off the porch.

"Um... okay?" she said confused but with panic in her voice. She followed me as I headed towards Sam and Emily's . I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Sam, Jarred, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady and Seth.

_ We have a problem. Chelsea saw Jake phrase. I'm bringing her to Sam's RIGHT NOW! We need to tell her everything. Somebody go get Quil and Jake. They are in the forest. See you in 5 minutes. _

I pressed SEND.

I looked at Chelsea, who was walking beside me. It looks like she is scared, confused and completely freaked out. I wonder how she is going to react when we tell her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Jacob's POV**

Quil and I were busy having a race to see who can eat more animals when I noticed Embry waving frantically outside of the forest at us. I ran to the pile of clothes of mine and Quil's. I phrased back to my human self and got changed while Quil did the same.

"Chelsea saw you phrase Jake!" Embry exclaimed as Quil and I ran towards him. I was shocked.

"What!" I yelled. Quil looked just as shocked as I did.

"She saw you phrase. Then she ran and told Leah. Now Leah and Chelsea are on their way to Sam's. We have to get there right now. We have to tell her everything," Embry quickly explained.

"O-okay," I said at the same time as Quil. We all raced towards the dirt road to Sam and Emily's.

**Leah's POV**

I didn't even bother to knock when we got to Sam and Emily's. I guided Chelsea into the house and got her to take a seat in the kitchen. Sam, Emily, Paul, Jarred, Brady, Collin and Seth were already there. I guessed that Embry was getting Jake and Quil. I looked around the room and caught Sam's eye. We looked at each other for about a minute when Jake,Embry, and Quil came walking in the door. I saw Chelsea look at me, scared, but I just gave her a reasuring look.

I cleared my throat.

"Okay, everybody's here. We all know by now, what Chelsea saw. Chelsea, there's some stuff that you need to know. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Nobody. Not even family," I told Chelsea. She looked around the room at all of us. Her eyes stopped to look at Jake, who was standing right beside me.

"I promise,: Chelsea said looking back at me.

"Okay. Um...Sam? Do you want to start?" I asked. Sam nodded and moved to stand on the other side of me.

"A long time ago, some of our great grandfathers were in a tribe, the Quilettes. Well, they were wolves, like how you saw Jacob here. Basically, the fever sets in when the cold ones, vampires, are near. Even if the vampires don't mean any harm. Well, anyways, the grandsons of the tribe members will become wolves when they are a certain age. And that has happened. But we thought it could only be the grandsons but it is also the granddaughters. Everybody in this room is a wolf, except for you and my wife Emily," Sam explained pointing at Emily.

I looked at Chelsea to see how she would react. She seemed to be taking this all in.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry. I should have told you. But I wasn't able to," I told her.

"So you're a wolf? The only girl wolf?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. I am," I said.

"And all the boys in this room are wolves too?" she asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"So, that's why you are always bailing on me? Then lying about it?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. We have a lot of meetings here," I said.

"Oh. That explains it. I thought it was weird that you were always coming to your ex-boyfriend's house, even though your cousin lives here, and you were find with it," Chelsea said to me.

I laughed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Um...Sam?" Embry spoke up. I looked at Sam and he looked at Embry.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Chelsea,wolves also imprint. Imprinting is basically love at first sight. It means we can't live without the person we imprint on. Like, I imprinted on Emily, Jarred imprinted on someone, Paul did, Jake did, Quil did, and we don't have a choice on who we imprint on. And now Embry has imprinted," Sam exclaimed.

I was shocked. I didn't think we were going to tell her this part right away.

"Who?" Chelsea asked.

"You."

Chelsea was speechless. I wasn't sure how she was going to react. But she needs to say something.

"I know this is a lot to take in. I'm also sorry how you had to find out. We all are. But you can't tell anyone Chelsea," Jake said.

"I-I promise," Chelsea replied.

"How about a blood oath?" Sam suggested.

Chelsea looked alarmed.

"A what?" she asked.

"A blood oath. You just prick your finger and you will let a drop of bloood fall on a piece of paper with your name on it," Sam explained.

"I trust you Chelsea, we all do . But I think that a blood oath is a good idea," I told her.

She looked at me.

"Okay," she agreed.

Sam got a safetly pin and a piece of paper.

On the piece of paper he wrote...

_ I, Chelsea Bradshaw, agree to keep every secret I know about the Quilette wolves including who the wolves are and that wolves even exist. _

Sam handed Chelsea a pen and the safelt pin. Chelsea signed her name and then pricked her finger. She pressed her finger down on the paper and then lifted it up a second later. There on the paper was a red spot which is Chelsea's finger print.

Sam took the paper.

"Thank- you," he said. I guess Sam and I were thinking the same thing because right when I was about to say it, Sam siad it first.

"Embry, how about you walk Chelsea home," Sam suggested.

Embry smiled. I guess he knew that this was his chance to talk to Chelsea alone.

"I can get home-," Chelsea protested.

"No, I insist," Embry said placing his hand on Chelsea's arm.

Chelsea smiled.

"Um...okay," she said standing up. She let Embry guide her out the door.

**Jacob's POV**

Once Emrby and Chelsea left, so did the rest of us. Leah and I were laying in a field. We were watching the clouds go by and then in a few hours, going to see a movie. Leah, who was laying in my arms, was just waking up from an unexpected afternoon nap.

I kissed her forehead.

"Mmm...," she groaned happily. I looked down at her to see her staring up at me.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked her.

She laughed.

"Mmm...cozy," she said.

I laughed.

"Sorry about not asking anyone about telling Chelsea. I should have. You and Sam make the decisions," Leah said.

"It's okay. We did the right thing," I said to her.

She rolled closer to me and buried her face in my shirt.

"You're strong and you're a fighter. I'm proud of you," I told her while rubbing her back.

"Mmm...thanks. That means a lot," Leah mumbled.

I smiled.

**Chelsea's POV **

Embry and I were walking on the side of the road. He took his hand off my arm while we walked. I have to admit that I do like him. But it is really awkward to be alone with him, after what I just found out. We walked in silence for about 10 minutes before Embry grabbed my arm gently and steered me in a different direction.

"Where are you taking me? My house is the other way," I said.

He looked at me.

"I know. But we are going somewhere else. I was hoping we could talk. We need to talk," Embry replied.

I couldn't say that I wasn't expecting this, because I was.

"Okay. Yeah, we do need to talk," I said.

He lead me to a part of La Push that I ahven't been in for a while. I saw a small pond and a bunch of benches that you usually see in a park. Embry started to walk slightly behind me and he put his hand on my back to guide me forward. We ended up stopping in front of a bench and I sat down.

Embry said down right beside me. There wasn't even an inch of space between us. Our legs were touching and our shoulders were touching.

Embry looked at me.

"Okay lets talk," Embry said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chelsea's POV**

I nodded.

"As you already know, I imprinted on you. I know it must of come as a shock to you, but I did," Embry said smiling.

I smiled back.

"Not really. I saw the way you looked at me. I figured you like me," I admitted.

"I don't just like you, I'm in love with you," he replied. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head.

"So...now you know how I feel. But the question is, do you feel the same way?" Embry asked.

I looked down.

"Yes," I said.

Embry took my hand and held it in his. I looked up at him.

"I do. I'm in love with you. I have been since I first met you," I admitted.

He smiled.

"So, do you want to give us a try? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Embry asked.

"Of course I do," I replied.

Embry leaned in and I knew what he was going to do. I leaned in closer and I closed my eyes. His lips kissed mine gently and softly while one of his hands found my face. We sat there making out for hours.

**Leah's POV**

I walked inside my house after Jake dropped me off. We had a great time at the movies. We even made out a bit.

I walked up to my room and my phone started to ring. It's Chelsea.

_"Hey," _I answered.

_ "Hey. I just got home," _Chelsea said.

_ "Really? Embry walked you home hours ago."_

_ "I know. We spent the rest of the day together talking. And...making out."_

_ "What! Oh my gosh. Are you two a couple now? I am so happy for you and Embry," _I exclaimed.

_ "Yeah we are. And thanks. That means a lot. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for being mad at you. I promise I won't tell anyone." _

_ "I know. And I can't blame you for being mad at me."_

_ "Yeah, well, lets promise to never hide anything ever again from eachother. We can always trust eachother," _Chelsea said.

_ "I promise," _I said.

_ "I promise too," _Chelsea replied.

_ "Hey, listen, Chelsea I will talk to you later. I got to go," _I replied.

_ "Okay. Bye," _she said.

_ "Bye," _I said before I hung up. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Sam sitting in one of the chairs at the table. Seth, who was sitting beside him, stood up and walked past me to the stairs. I waited until he was upstairs before I walked over and sat in Seth's chair.

"What are you doing here Sam? It's 10:00pm," I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you know how Chelsea is doing. You know, after she left."

"She's fine. Her and Embry are dating."

Sam smiled.

"I know. Embry told me," he said.

"Oh...well thanks for going along with telling Chelsea," I told him.

"No problem. It was the right thing to do."

I nodded.

"You know Leah, you are strong and a fighter. You are able to come to my house all the time and you usually always have a smile on your face," Sam replied.

"It wasn't easy at first. But ever since Jake and I became a couple, I've been a lot happier. It's like, when he's gone, I miss him terribly. I feel like I'm going to die without him. Wait- I shouldn't be telling you this," I admitted.

"No, no, you should. We are friends after all," he said.

"Yeah, we are friends. I think that we will have a very strong friendship because of everything we have been through," I told him.

"I think so too. Leah, have you ever thought about what it means if you want to die without Jake?"

I was confused.

"No. Why? What does it mean?"

"Think about it. What has happened to make you feel like that?" Sam asked me.

I stared at him whhile thinking.

**40 minutes later**

Sam left 10 minutes ago. I figured out what he was talking about. About what has happened. Sam explained to me more about it and the only thought that kept coming back to me was that I should talk to Jake. I walked back to my room and called Jake.

_"Hey Leah," _he answered.

_ "Hey Jake," _I said.

_ "What's wrong?" _Jake asked.

_ "Nothing actually. But can you meet me at the beack tomorrow at sunrise. 7:00am sharp," _I replied.

_ "Um...okay. See you tomorrow. I love you," _Jake exclaimed.

_ "I love you too," _I told him before hanging up.

I fell asleep thinking about what he was going to say when I tell him tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone... I just wanted to say that I am**

**going to be posting the final chapter to this story in a few days.**

**I really love this story but it has to come to an end soon so the**

**final chapter will probably be posted either tomorrow or the next day. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**Jacob's POV**

After Leah called me last night, I went out to hunt. I was nervous about what she wanted to talk to me about. I must have got maybe 5 hours sleep last night. But surprisingly I'm not that tired. And I was up at 5:00am. I decided to head down to the beach early. That way when Leah gets there, we can start talking right away.

**Leah's POV**

I got up around 6:30am, so that I will have enough time to get ready and to figure out how I was going to tell Jake. I couldn't quite figure out a certain way so I decided that maybe it would be best if I just told him everything. I left the house at 6:50am and I ended up getting to the beach right at 7:00am. I saw Jake sitting down in the sand, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I normal human would probably be cold this early in the morning but since us wolves are never cold, we find it always warm. I, myself, was wearing my usual, a tank top and short. I walked towards Jake as he was staring out into the ocean.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up at me.

"Hey Leah," he replied.

Jake stood up and hugged me. We both let go a second later and stared at eachother.

"So I guess everyone in the pack has someone now. Other than Brady and Collin," I said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. I guess so," Jake said confused.

"It seems like it has happened so fast."

"Leah, what's going on-," Jake asked.

"Sam imprinted. Paul imprinted. Jarred imprinted. Seth imprinted. Quil imprinted. Embry imprinted and you imprinted," I said cutting Jake off.

"Leah, what are you getting at?" he asked me.

"I imprinted."

Jake stared at me.

"What? Who did you imprint on?" he asked me.

"You."

Jake had a look of confusion and happiness on his face.

"How is that possible?" he asked me.

I looked at him.

"I thought wolves couldn't imprint on wolves if they've known eachother for a while?" he asked me.

"They can't. But the day after I became a wolf, I looked at you and imprinted," I explained.

Jake looked mad.

"And it's only taken you about 2 years to tell me?" he said raising his voice.

"I didn't realize until last night," I said defensevily.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sam came over to ask me how Chelsea was and we ended up talking about imprinting. He helped me realize that I imprinted."

"Oh."

"I can't live without you Jake. Everytime I'm not with you I want to die. I'm absolutely in love with you and I imprinted. On you," I said to him.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yes. I know you imprinted on Renessmee but-," I started to say before Jake put his hand over my mouth.

"I have chosen to be Renessmee's big brother. You are my forever," he said.

I smiled.

"That's all I need to hear," I said before kissing him.

We stood there for 5 minutes kissing before we both decided we would continue kissing later. We sat down on the sand.

"Sam has Emily. Seth has Maddy," I said.

"Jarred has Kim. Paul has my sister," Jake said.

Quil has Claire."

"Embry has Chelsea."

"They belong together. They were made for eachother," I said.

Jake looked at me and put his arm around me.

"We were made for eachother," he said.

I smiled.

"I have you," I said.

"And I have you," Jake replied.

He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me on the lips. Then his lips moved to my cheek, then to my ear and all the way down to my neck. I tiltedmy head and I let him find his way back to my mouth. He found it and covered it with his lips.

I was enjoying this. I was about to push him down into the sand when he suddenly broke the kiss.

"We will continue later," he whispered to me.

I nodded and smiled.

"We belong together," we both said together.

* * *

_**So how was that for the ending? It took me a while to figure out exactly how I should end the story. Please review and tell me.**_

**Authors Note: I am currently writing a sequel to this story. I will be uploading chapters starting in September. I know it is a long wait... but I will basically not be home a lot in the summer so I don't want to have long waits between each chapter. So I will start to upload chapters for the sequel to this story in September. And I have a few ideas about the title but I will let it be a surprise. So if you want easy access to this story you can either add me on Author Alert or just go on my profile. Thanks :) **__


End file.
